The present invention relates to an animal carcass transporting device.
Animal carcass transporting devices are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,409,702; 2,592,771; 2,629,608; 2,893,748; 2,931,629 and 2,979,338.
Objects of the invention are to provide an animal carcass transporting device of simple structure, which is inexpensive in manufacture, light in weight, transported with convenience and facility, and functions efficiently, effectively and reliably to permit the transporting of an animal carcass such as, for example, a newly slaughtered deer, or the like, from the site at which it fell, out of the woods, to motorized transport.